Snowed In, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It is Christmas morning in DC when a snow storm hits. Brennan, Booth, Sweets, Christine and Parker all get snowed in. Disaster is sure to arise! Will it be caused by Rebecca, Vegetarian meals or a huge citywide blackout. Read to find out. SEASON 8.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones I just love it, here's a new story hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It's Christmas 2013 and Booth has Parker over for the morning promising that his mom will get him for the afternoon. What will happen when a snowstorm hits DC on Christmas morning and they are all snowed in?

FYI: Set in mid season eight and Sweets is still staying over whilst looking for an apartment.

**2013, Season 8**

**CHAPTER 1: The sky's awake so I'm awake**

BOOTH'S POV-

"Dad, Bones it's Christmas" cries my ecstatic eleven-year-old son. I feel my partner Temperance Brennan roll over and face Parker. She smiles at my son and sits up in bed.

Bones looks at Parker "Hey Parker I know you are excited about Christmas but we can open your presents after you wake your sister and Sweets" she tells him.

Parker starts to head out the door but first turns around and hugs Brennan. "Merry Christmas Bones" he says.

She smiles and hugs him back "Merry Christmas to you too Parker" she tells him. Parker just smiles and runs off into the other room on a quest to wake up Christine and Sweets.

Brennan had always been really close to Parker ever since she met him back in 2005 when he was a little four year old; even though she denied any such interest in children she showed a certain amount of affection towards Parker. He loved her too, a bit like a second mother. When Parker was younger he'd always want to go around and visit 'Dr Bones' apartment. He even suggested that we should become girlfriend and boyfriend because he liked Brennan so much.

Well he didn't have to wish that anymore because soon enough Brennan fell pregnant and we had a little baby girl named Christine Angela after Brennan's mother and Brennan's best friend. Parker then became a big brother and he loves his little sister a lot. They are now best friends and do everything together even if it just playing Minecraft on Parker's iPad.

Brennan rolls over to face me a smile on her face. "I really love your little boy Booth" she tells me "Anthropologically speaking stepchildren don't commonly get along with their step parent but Parker and I have a very efficient step mother-step son relationship which is really quite good" she continues.

I smile "Yes Bones very efficient but it would be even better if you started speaking English," I laugh.

Brennan just looks confused "I am speaking English, I can speak six different languages two of which you haven't even heard of," she replies giving me the common I'm so smart Brennan look.

I just roll my eyes and hug Brennan.

* * *

Bones then gets out of bed and stands up revealing her pyjamas. She looked daggy but hot in an old black camisole and a pair of long flannel pants with a floral design. She then slips on an aqua blue dressing gown over her shoulders. Her hair was still messy from bed and she was smiling.

I stand up and pull on a dressing gown over my bare chest and we both head out into the hall.

Bones looks at me in a guilty way "Booth I feel really bad that Sweets has to sleep on the sofa" says Brennan.

I smile at her "Sweets is a forensic psychologist he can survive one night on a sofa" I tell her "Rebecca says that she wants me to drop Parker off today and that will mean Sweets gets Parker's bed back tonight" I tell her.

Bones nods. The reason Sweets was over in the first place was because he was about to move in with his girlfriend Daisy when they broke up abruptly. Sweets gave her the apartment leaving him to sleep in his office. I felt bad so I let him stay over at Brennan and my house. He was a good free babysitting service and I didn't mind keeping him around. Well at least when his shrink juice wasn't in the fridge.

* * *

"Dr Brennan, Booth" cries Sweets he walks over to us carrying Christine in his arms.

Parker runs up beside him "Bones, dad, Uncle Sweets says that we can go downstairs and open our gifts now, Christine and I both want you to come and watch" he tells us.

I smile at my son and just nod.

Sweets smiles at Bones and I "Sorry guys the kids jumped on me on the couch determined to open their gifts" laughs Sweets.

I smile and shrug "They're kids what more do you expect" I reply.

I watch Parker run down the staircase clearly excited. Sweets then puts Christine down on the ground and she runs down after her brother.

I smile at my son. The last time I had him over for Christmas was in 2007 when he ran away and told a police man that his father worked for the FBI and they brought him to me. In the end he ran off because he would rather spend Christmas with his dad then going skiing with his mom and her boyfriend. That was also the year that Brennan and I shared or first kiss since 2004, it wasn't really an affectionate kiss it was just part of a blackmailing scheme by Caroline Julian a federal prosecutor we work with sometimes.

Brennan elbows me "Parker's growing up isn't he?" she whispers so only I could hear.

"Yep, that's gonna be our little Christine soon" I reply "Life goes way too quick"

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. It will be called "Let the gift wrap fly" and in it Bones, Booth, Sweets and the Kids will be opening their gifts! Please Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones._

_Here is Chapter 2, everyone finally gets to unwrap their gifts. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Let the gift wrap fly**

"Bones, dad look what I got" cries Parker as he holds up a Lego Movie Lego set. Bones looks at my son

"Yes I bought that one for you Parker" she tells him.

Parker's jaw practically drops to the ground "You picked me that?" he asks shocked.

Bones nods "Yes, I asked the woman at Myer what to buy for an eleven year old for Christmas" she tells him.

Parker sighs "I know you couldn't have picked that on your own Bones" he laughs as he hugs Bones. "Merry Christmas anyway" he continues.

Sweets then elbows Parker "Hey Parker after the gifts are open how about we build that, that movie is awesome" Sweets asks. "_Everything is awesome, everything is cool when your in a team!_" he begins to sing.

Parker hi fives Sweets and Bones just looks at me confused. Sweets and I took the kids to see the Lego Movie and Bones didn't come.

Everyone turns to Christine now who was sitting on Sweets' lap shaking a gift box. Bones crawls over so she is sitting next to her daughter.

"Come on Sweetheart, open the gift" encourages Bones as she begins to help Christine tear off the paper revealing a soft Minecraft pig.

"I got a Minecraft Piggie," she cries hugging the pig.

Parker leans over "Hey Christine can I see that?" he asks. Christine nods as she passes her brother the pig and grabs another gift.

* * *

BRENNAN'S POV-

"Christine, hey hi-five that's my gift" laughs Sweets.

Christine was holding a present covered in wrapping paper that had dogs with Christmas hats all over it. Christine Hi-Fives Sweets hand and tears the paper off. I peak inside and see what Sweets had gotten Christine. It was a little barnyard play set.

Christine smiles and hugs Sweets "Thank you Uncle Sweets. Can we play barn yards after as well as Lego movie?" she asks.

Sweets nods and I turn to Booth who was unwrapping his first gift.

I watch the smile form on his face as he tore the paper off. He lifts out a handmade photo collage on a canvas.

He looks at me "You seriously made this on your own?" he asks shocked.

I give him a disbelieving look "Booth I am not capable of performing any sort of act which will have an outcome as good as this, I sought Angela's help" I tell him clearly.

He elbows me "Yes I get your thinking, it's irrational for me to believe you did this, right?" he mocks.

I look at him, unsure what to say, "Yes it's irrational Booth" I reply.

Booth just smiles "Yes very irrational Bones"

"Uncle Sweets, Uncle Sweets open our present," begs Christine tugging on Sweets' sleeve.

He looks down at Christine and nods "Yeah Chrissie you help me tear the wrapping okay?" he laughs.

Christine nods and they both tear the wrapping off of Sweets' present. Sweets then removes the paper to reveal what gift he had received from Parker and Christine. The gift was a packet of home made cookies that the kids baked all on their own and a personalised card.

Sweets smiles and hi-fives the kids "Thanks guys awesome gift" he laughs.

Parker nods "That was all my idea" he brags jokingly.

Sweets smiles "Yeah it's awesome"

* * *

Booth leans over and passes me a silver metallic box tied up in a golden ribbon. He smiles at me "I know you don't believe in God or Christmas but Merry Christmas anyway Bones, I didn't know what to get you so Sweets and I decided that this was a good idea" he says hugging my shoulders affectionately.

I pull on the ribbon so it unties and I place in on the ground next to me. I carefully unwrap the box so I don't crease the paper and I can reuse it. I then take the lid off to reveal a tight little nightgown with matching undies and a bra.

"Oh Booth lingerie" I tell him blushing.

"I thought that it would ahh…umm…suit you" he tells me embarrassingly.

I nod and smile at him "You are the only person in the world that I would accept such a gift from" I tell him smiling and then I kiss his lips softly. We pull apart "Merry Christmas Booth" I say softly as Christine climbs onto my lap.

I hug my daughter close to my chest "Merry Christmas to you too honey" I say into her soft blonde curls.

* * *

Soon enough the presents were open and they were put away in reasonable places. We were going to go over to Angela and Hodgins' house for Christmas lunch so we had practically no food in our house. Booth looks over at Parker who was building a Lego building with Christine and Sweets.

"Hey buddy I have to drop you at your mom's house now, okay?" asks Booth as he walks over to his son's side.

Parker looks sadly at Booth "Come on dad, Sweets and I have just created the Cloud Cuckoo palace we want to play now" he groans.

Sweets just looks at Parker "Hey Parker you can bring the Lego around another time and we can do it then" he tells him.

Parker nods "Okay come on then dad. I really want to spend Christmas with you and Bones though" he complains to his father.

Booth just shrugs sadly "Hey buddy I really want you for Christmas too but your mom gets to custody, sorry" Booth tells his son hugging him.

Parker smiles sadly at his dad "Yeah sorry dad" I look over at Parker and feel sad. The poor boy barely gets to see his father.

"BOOTH, Come here," cries Sweets all of a sudden.

Booth hurries over to Sweets who was standing by the living room window. I stroll over as well.

As soon as I get to the window I see the problem. There was a very huge amount of snow blocking the window. We were snowed in.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon. It will be titled "Rebecca's Rage" and obviously will include Booth phone calling Rebecca to talk about the snow._

_PLEASE R&R. More reviews mean more Christmas family fun!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Bones. Thanks for all your support, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Rebecca's Rage**

BOOTH'S POV-

"Oh my God, Rebecca is gonna kill me" I cry out loud.

Bones looks over at me "Booth she wouldn't technically kill you, that is homicide" she replies whilst placing her hand on my arm in an act of trying to calm me down.

Parker walks over smiling cheekily "If we are snowed in it means we can't go anywhere right?" he asks mischievously.

I nod catching the gist immediately "Yes buddy if the weather doesn't clear up you'll get a Christmas with me and Bones" I say hugging my blonde son tightly.

Brennan looks at us "So at least you'll enjoy a Christmas with your son if you don't die" she laughs.

Parker and I both look at each other and shrug, Bones may be genius but her sense of humour was just awful.

I held my mobile to my ear. I had to ring Rebecca, Parker's mom and tell her what had happened with the snowstorm. The dial tones stops and I hear my ex's voice through the phone

"_Hello, who's speaking_" she asks.

I clear my throat "Seeley Booth" I respond.

_"Oh Seeley I want my son to come over right now"_

I feel uneasy "Well there's a slight issue, look out your window right now at the snow storm, I can't get my car out the garage so Parker will have to stay here"

I hear anger bubbling on the other end of the phone line _"Parker is my son and you have no official custody of him, I want him over at my house now!" _

"No can do"

I hear a sigh _"Well let's just say the gambler in you got lucky this time Seeley, you get Parker for Christmas but as soon as the weather clears I want him at my house, do you hear me?" _

I nod "Fine Rebecca, do you want talk to Parker I can put him on the phone?"

_"Yes thank you Seeley," _she responds as I head into the living room to grab Parker.

* * *

PARKER'S POV-

"Hey mom how are you going?" I say into the receiver. Dad had just given me the phone so I could speak with mom.

_"Oh Parker is everything going okay at your father and that awful partner of his' house?" _she asks.

I feel annoyed. How could my mom call Bones awful, she was practically a better mom to me then my real mom was and Bones didn't just leave my dad. "Everything is going great mom, I have got so many presents and Bones is the nicest person," I tell her.

I hear my mom sigh _"Oh Parker I can't believe that you like the Temperance woman so much" _she groans.

I smile "Mom I love Bones and Christine and Sweets" I tell her.

_"Who's Sweets did your father and Temperance have another child that I didn't know about?" s_he asks.

I roll my eyes and I can see my dad and Bones smiling at me from the other side of the room. Christine was playing farm barn with Sweets who was mooing like a psycho cow.

"Mom, Sweets is one of dad's work colleagues who is staying over until he finds an apartment" I reply.

_"Okay Parker fine…" _she begins _"Oh and one last thing, how is your father and that Temperance woman?"_ she asks.

Geez she is so nosey. "Fine he really loves her mom…" I reply.

I hear my mom make a disapproving sound into the receiver _"Oh yeah he's probably just using her" _she laughs.

I roll my eyes yet again. What did mom have against dad?

"Well I'll see you soon then" I say into the phone.

_"Bye Parker"_ my mom replies before hanging up.

* * *

I turn around to face dad and Bones who were standing behind me and talking to Sweets.

"I told her what was happening, dad" I tell my father.

He nods "That's good Parker but she can be jealous though at times" he replies.

I shrug but Sweets seems to have an understanding, he turns to face dad "Booth in relationships where the parents aren't together there is usually a lot of competitive nature, trying to win the child's love" he begins.

Booth looks annoyed "I don't care about you're shrinky nonsense, I'm not competing with her, I just want Parker over more" he tells Sweets.

He shrugs "I'm not good in that field but I suppose you could ask Caroline?" he responds.

Dad shrugs and turns to face Bones. They were obviously discussing the snow. I turn around and run over to Christine who was playing with her presents on the ground.

* * *

"Christine watcha doing?" I ask my little two-year half sister. She seems to be trying to make the soft Minecraft Pig eat the little plastic cow from Sweets playset.

"Piggie's hungry!" she giggles as she tries to make the soft piggie eat my arm "He likes to eat yummy Parker" she laughs.

I shake my head; did she really do this to Sweets when I was over at mom's house? I would never know. Soon enough Christine and I were absorbed in our game of Creeper (my soft toy creeper) invades the Sunnydale Farm and Steve and his pet pig Bacon have to come in and save Sunnydale before it goes out of business and causes a worldwide egg shortage.

"Ha, Ha Bacon you are going to be bacon soon enough" I cry impersonating the Creeper.

Christine makes a face "Gee Parker I may be two but I can still tell when someone says a really silly joke" she laughs.

I make a face and make the Creeper attack Christine. We were on the floor in a fit crazy giggles when Sweets plops down on the floor beside me.

"What you guys doing?" he asks.

I tell him the story about Sunnyside Farm and the Creeper invasion and Sweets gets the picture soon enough and he excitedly grabs Bacon

"Oink…Steve I have an idea" he makes the pig cry.

I move Steve "Yeah Bacon what is it?" I ask.

* * *

The game continues until Bones walks over to us a smile on her face; this wasn't one of her good news smiles it was a bad news smile like she was going to drop a big bombshell, Oh No!

Brennan turns to us still smiling.

"Parker, Sweets, Christine I am getting some breakfast ready, all we have is a vegetarian tofu and broccoli breakfast slice" she tells us.

I share a horrified glance with Sweets and Christine. Bones was an awesome step mom; I'm not doubting that but being a vegetarian means that she has some very peculiar meals choices.

Brennan makes a face at us "I'm sorry everyone the slice is fresh I got Booth to make it yesterday morning but no one ate it except for me" she tells us "I'll just go grab it"

Sweets looks at me "I don't want to eat it as much as you Parker, now I'm seriously regretting breaking up with Daisy" he sighs.

I smile at him "Hey Sweets it's not that bad let's just fake it" I tell him.

He nods sadly "Some times Brennan acts like my mom" he laughs.

I give him a look "I can really relate to that"

About five minutes later Brennan returns with three plates with one slice of the foul looking slice on them.

She smiles "This is very good for you" she begins "Anthropologically speaking eating and living a vegetarian lifestyle can help improve the state of the world around you…" she begins.

I can tell all three of us tune out. She eventually finishes speaking and looks at us "Come on everyone eat up" she begins. We all look at each other and stuff the slice into our mouths. She walks off satisfied and we quickly spit out all the food on a plate.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon and it will be called "Big brothers stick up for their little sisters". I'll be updating Too Late soon and I will be releasing a new Sweets story. Ideas for that are welcome._

_Please Read and Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I don't own Bones but I sure wish I did. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Big brothers stick up for their little sisters**

"Come on Parker, want some pomegranate juice?" asks Sweets as we walk over to the kitchen.

I nod. Sweets' pomegranate juice was really nice, don't listen to what dad says. He absolutely refuses to try it and tells me that it's shrink juice. Personally I knew dad didn't want the 'Squints' to make fun of him at work so he just avoided the juice.

Anyway Sweets grabs out two glasses and a sipper cup and pours us all some pomegranate juice.

We all go to sit at the kitchen table and try to watch the snow through the window as we all drunk our pomegranate juice, black coffee and green smoothie.

"Do you guys really believe that it's Christmas?" asks dad.

I shake my head; Bones just looks at dad "I find this correct now we don't have to celebrate anything" she says.

Brennan was all against religion and everything opposite to dad so this caused many arguments in their relationship.

Dad gives her a look "Bones not in front of Christine" he tells her shaking his head.

Brennan looks offended and continued to chew on the edge of her tofu broccoli slice.

Dad then nudges me "Hey how about you kids get yourselves cleaned up and ready for the day" he says.

I nod, I was still wearing my Minecraft Steve pyjamas and Christine was wearing her pony pyjamas. "Okay dad" I reply, "I'll take Christine and help her get dressed too," I tell my dad.

He smiles and nods "You're one great big brother buddy" he tells me. I smile and grab Christine who was still cuddling Bacon and we go upstairs.

* * *

"Parker which shirt should I wear?" Christine asks me.

She was standing in her bedroom half naked. "Christine quickly get dressed or you'll freeze," I tell her.

She pulls on her Care Bears adventures in Care-a-lot Wonder Heart top. I on the other hand was wearing a Creeper T-shirt and some jeans.

Christine then turns to me looking worried "Parker what if we don't get to celebrate Christmas day because the snow is so big?" she cries.

I give Christine a hug "I promise it will be okay" I tell her.

I know I shouldn't promise her anything because I wasn't sure myself but I felt bad and she was two, dad had once said that you can lie if it will make things better (he told me that he was going to Africa one year but later on I realised that it was a white lie…). I had to go talk to Bones; I knew that she would have a good idea.

* * *

I walk down the staircase quietly. I had told Christine that I was just going to the toilet quickly but I was actually going down to talk to Bones about what we were going to do this Christmas. I walk into the main living room to see dad and Bones sitting really close on the couch. Dad was playing with Bones' hair and they were laughing and talking.

I walk over awkwardly and as soon as Bones sees me she waves. I thought that she would move away quickly from dad but she didn't. Dad just wraps his arm around Temperance's shoulders and smiles.

"Hey buddy come over here," says dad beckoning me over.

I walk over and take a seat next to Bones. I find out that Sweets is in the toilet reading a Psychology for dummies book. We talk for a bit and eventually I bring up the topic that I wanted to talk about.

"Dad, Bones can I ask you something?" I ask.

Dad nods and so does Bones. "Yes Parker what do you need to ask us?" Bones asks.

I make some hand gestures and begin "Well it's about Christine she is worried that she won't get a proper Christmas" I tell them.

Booth sighs "Yes well as soon as the snow stops we'll have to go and stop by Hodgins and Angela's house" he says.

Brennan nods "Yes Booth that sounds very logical" she says smiling.

I nod and pretend to agree with them but deep down inside I was still worried about my little sister.

* * *

_AN: Sorry that this was such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. The next Chapter will be called "Lights Out" and DC will be hit by a city wide blackout. Yes I was drinking Pomegranate "Shrink" Juice as I edited this chapter (Tag: S8 Ep 19). I plan on updating all my other stories soon especially TEOHWKI (The End Of How We Know It) and Too Late. I will be publishing my new Sweets story soon as well. I'm going to see Grease the musical tomorrow with some family friends so updates will probably not be happening then. _

_Please R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I don't own Bones, here is Chapter 5, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Lights Out**

SWEETS' POV-

I put my Psychology book the bathroom cupboard and open the door. I walk out of the bathroom and see Parker talking to Booth and Brennan. Where was Christine? I quickly pour myself another glass of Pomegranate juice and head upstairs in search of the young Booth.

"Christine, Christine" I call.

I find her all sprawled out on her bed playing on the home iPad. "Uncle Sweets!" she cries jumping up when she sees me.

I smile and scoop up Christine taking her down the stairs. It was still snowing heavily so I decided the best thing to keep Christine's mind off the snow is a movie.

I find Frozen in the children's movie cupboard and turn it on. Soon enough the two kids and I were all immersed in the story of courageous Anna chasing after her sister and trying to put things right in her kingdom of Arndale. We were just watching Elsa strike Anna in the heart with ice power when the TV went black and the heater turned off.

I looked over at the kids. "Power Outage" I tell them worriedly.

Christine starts to cry. I scoop her up "Hey Chrissie, It's gonna be okay" I tell her.

Christine sniffles "I want mommy!" she cries.

I nod and look over at Parker who was looking aggravated "Are you okay Parker" I ask him. Parker nods but still looks annoyed. "If you're okay then what is with the angry look?" I ask.

He just shakes his head "Now what are we going to do, I wanted to throw Christine the best Christmas lunch possible but no there has to be a black out" he replies.

I give him a sympathetic look "We'll still give Christine a good Christmas Parker, snow or no snow, power or no power" I reply.

He just nods and turns to the TV "I'll now also never know what was going to happen in the movie!" he groans.

I smile "Parker just be patient if you want you can watch it on my laptop after" I tell him.

Parker nods and Christine seems to have forgotten about the blackout temporarily. I breathe a sigh of relief and plop down on the couch.

* * *

BRENNAN'S POV-

_(Revision of what Bones and Booth were doing at the time the power went out)_

I look over at Booth. We were still sitting together on the couch, I think Sweets and the children were watching a movie in the other room because I heard the crashes and bangs that came out the speakers. I had been thinking about Christine's Christmas and decided to discuss it with Booth.

"Booth I was thinking about what Parker said about Christine" I begin.

Booth gives me a look "Bones Parker is just being a considerate older brother" he tells me "It's nothing to worry about" he tells me.

I nod "Yes I suppose that Christine won't remember anything about this Christmas when she grows up anyway" I concur.

Booth just smiles "It's Christmas how about a glass of red wine to celebrate" Booth begins.

I nod as I watch him disappear into the wine cupboard and pull out a bottle of 2004 Grange. I knew why he chose it because 2004 was the year we first met and worked on a case together.

Booth then walks back over to me and passes me a glass "Merry Christm…" he begins but then stops when all of a sudden the lights above us turn off along with the heater, which was humming softly in the corner of the room.

Booth and I both look at each other "Power Outage" we both say at once as we share a worried glance.

* * *

The power had only been out for about only two minutes but it seemed like so much longer. Not only were we snowed in now we were snowed into a dark house and the heaters didn't work. I had to go and check on my daughter.

I strolled into the other room to find Sweets sitting on the couch playing with Christine and Parker turning on two little tiny Lego movie torch key chains to light up the room.

Sweets sees me "Oh Brennan I see you have discovered the power failure" he laughs. Christine was sitting in his lap playing with a pony plush.

I nod and stroll over "Everyone I think we should all come into the living room or you guys will freeze alive" I tell them.

Sweets nods "We should try and light up the other room though" he says.

I give him a disapproving glance, of course I was going to try and light up the room. I wasn't the one using little tiny Lego lamps.

* * *

I quickly light some candles and gather up some coats for both Christine and Parker in case that they got cold.

"Christine, Parker put on some coats and warm yourselves up," I tell my daughter and stepson.

Parker nods and puts on a coat just before helping his sister into one. They both smile and run off to play a game.

Booth walks over to my side "You want a coat or something?" he asks me as he hugs my shoulder in a way of warming them up.

I nod "Yes that would be nice Booth" I reply as I cuddle up to Booth's chest. Booth then grabs me a trench coat and puts it over my shoulders.

"Thank you Booth" I tell my partner as we walk over into the living room to see what Parker, Christine and Sweets were doing.

"Dr Brennan, Booth what are you doing about the blackout?" asks Sweets.

I smile over at the Psychologist "Nothing much" Booth replies elbowing me lightly.

"Booth doesn't mean that we aren't even attempting to improve the state of things" I begin "He is just saying that we haven't done much more then lighting a couple of scented candles to supply us with some light" I tell Sweets.

He nods and Booth just looks at me with a disapproving glance. I was just moving an orange mandarin scented candle on to the kitchen table when Christine and Parker come running into the room exuberantly.

"Dr Bones, dad" Parker suddenly begins. He was carrying his little sister and Christine was holding a creeper toy.

"Yeah buddy what is it?" Booth asks.

Parker and Christine exchange cheeky glances. I was getting tired of waiting for them to respond. Sometimes the children acted very rudely in a highly disrespectful way.

They eventually responded with a quick seven words. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked the latest Chapter. Chapter 6 should be up soon and it will be called "Do you want to build a Snow Man?". I will be updating my other stories soon and writing some more Reality, not all that Sweet tonight after dinner and I hope to update that soon. Can't wait for Season 10, just saw the new cast promo photos and I just love them. They are such a beautiful cast. Why can't they just release Season 10 right this second!?_

_Please Read and Review _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I don't own Bones. Sorry about the wait but here's the update. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- Do you want to build a snowman?**

BOOTH'S POV:

The children, who were very inspired by the movie Frozen, had asked Bones and me if they could build a snowman. I personally had absolutely no problems regarding them doing so but Bones was different matter altogether. She had clearly stated that she believed that if children had a higher exposure to below zero temperatures in their formative years it was more likely for them to develop certain diseases as they grew up. I though that she was just rubbishing on but I certainly didn't say anything. So that clearly meant that no snowmen were to be built today.

I turn to face my son and daughter "Hey guys since that Dr Bones won't let you run around outside and catch frostbite then why don't we all have a hot chocolate" I ask the two children.

They smile excitedly. "Yeah great idea dad!" cries Parker. Christine just smiles "I want to have a marshmallow!" she tells me.

I nod and head into the kitchen ready to get the children what they all wanted to eat.

"Here buddy," I say as I pass my eleven-year-old son his mug of hot chocolate.

I lean over and give Christine hers. She had a mug with a picture of a Christmas kitty on it. Christine nods and sips the warm chocolate. "Thanks daddy, I love chocolate milk" the giggles gleefully.

I nod and sip a black coffee that I had made myself "I know you do Sweetie" I reply "And I hope you like the pink marshmallow"

The young girl giggles, "I love marshmallows so much" she responds.

Lance Sweets looks over at me "You do make one mean hot chocolate Agent Booth" he says as he licks a milk moustache off of his top lip.

I just nod, in case you were wondering I heated the water using the stove since the electricity was out.

Bones walks over from beside the window. "Booth, the snow doesn't seem to be lessening even slightly," she says with a sigh.

I nod and push my chair in. "It is a snow storm sometimes the snow can be continuous for days" I reply. I walk over to Bones' side "We still need to come up with an idea of how to give Christine a Christmas to remember"

She nods "Oh Booth, I suppose because Parker won't give it a break" she replies.

I nod slightly "Well do you have any ideas?" I ask.

Bones shakes her head "We could…oh I don't know" she cuts off.

I shrug "Parker might have some ideas" I reply.

Bones smiles meekly "I'm getting a bit tired of the snow so I really wouldn't mind something to keep my mind off it all" she responds.

I nod and glance over to the children who appeared to be enjoying themselves with their Uncle Sweets. They really did love the irritating, youthful shrink and to admit the truth I didn't mind him much myself either.

* * *

BONES' POV:

"Ring, ring" went my mobile. I pick it up off the kitchen bench and look at the Caller ID. Angela Montenegro's smiling face filled the screen. I smile and slide across the answer bar.

"Brennan" I say into the receiver.

_"Hi Bren," _she laughs back.

I smile "Hello to you too Ange, what are you calling for now?" I ask my friend.

She sighs _"So is the snow falling down hard at your place as well?" _asks the Forensic Artist.

I nod "Yes, Christine is really having a bad time coming to terms with it" I respond.

_"Michael isn't a fan either, he just wants Christine and Parker to come over, Hodgins is playing with him now but before he wouldn't stop whining" _

"Sweets is being a good distraction for the kids but Christine has been whining for a proper Christmas as well and Booth and I are completely out of ideas of what to do for her" I reply.

_"Mmmhh, " _Angela begins _"Does Parker have any ideas, that kid is pretty creative?" _

I just shrug "Booth and I are still to ask him" I reply.

_"Great Bren, is your power out as well?" _she asks.

"Yes sadly that is causing even more issues," I reply "The children were watching a movie when the power went out and they were a bit shocked, Booth and I on the other hand were sipping a glass of red wine…" I say trailing off.

Angela chuckles _"Hodgins and Michael were watching some bug documentary and I was sketching them"_ she begins _"I don't know who was more upset when the power cut, Hodgins was really into that stupid documentary" _my best friend laughs.

I nod "I better go" I reply, Booth was looking over at me and making some crazy hand signals. I shrug at him and he just slaps his forehead with his hand.

_"Okay see ya later then Bren" _Angela laughs

"Bye"

_"Bye"_

I push the hang up button and walk over to Booth. I was really beginning to wonder what he wanted.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 7 will be up soon and it will be called "Brainstorm in a snowstorm". In it ideas will be thrown around for Christine's Christmas. Suggestions for upcoming chapters and what Christine's Christmas would be like are greatly appreciated. The more reviews the more inspiration I have to write the next instalment/chapter._

_Please Review and Read, I'm grateful for all my lovely readers._


End file.
